In May, 2003, to obtain this variety, a red-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan. The red-based nameless variety was easy to be discolored by ultraviolet ray compared to ‘Sawaranored5134’. The mixed pollens were obtained from several nameless varieties, which were difficult to be discolored by ultraviolet ray and had no reversely-facing petals.
In February, 2004, a plant was grown through the above crossbred and a resultant seed from the plant was planted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out to expect that some varied plant could be obtained.
In April, 2005, from several hundreds of the flowering plants by the above planting, some plants each having deep red-colored petals appeared. Then, one of these plants was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was removed and inserted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2006, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the plant having deep red-colored petals, which was ‘Sawaranored5134’, could be obtained with uniformity and stability, and the above repetition was completed.